Dancing Lessons
by princessozmaofoz
Summary: Dell Philby is good at many things, but dancing is not one of them. Thankfully, he has a very patient teacher to prepare him for his date with Willa at the school Spring Fling. Wilby and Philby/Charlene friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Kingdom Keepers**_**.**

Chapter One

One March afternoon, Dell Philby stood by his locker, smiling contently to himself and reflecting on the excellent day that he'd had. Not only had Philby learned that he'd received an "A+" on a very difficult Biology test, but he'd also been assigned to work with Willa on a presentation for their American History class.

Philby felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, expecting to see Willa. She stopped by often at the end of the school day for a brief chat. It was always the high point of Philby's day. However, Philby soon realized that it was not Willa who'd tapped him, and when he recognized the person who _had,_ all of Philby's happy thoughts faded.

Spencer Randolph was arguably the most popular underclassman at Edgewater High School. He was the star pitcher of the baseball team and the president of the sophomore class. Most of the freshmen and sophomore girls had huge crushes on him, but the only girl that Spencer had eyes for was Willa. It was probably the only thing that Spencer Randolph and Dell Philby had in common.

"Hey, it's Farley, right?" Spencer asked.

"Philby," the younger boy muttered through clenched teeth.

"Whatever. I want to ask you something."

"I don't care how much you pay me; I'm not doing your geometry homework for you. I have enough homework on my own."

"That actually isn't what I wanted to ask. It's…it's about Willa. You're friends with her—aren't you?

"Yes, and I want to be more than friends with her. I _also _know how to hack into the school's online gradebook so if I were you, I'd keep my bloody distance from Willa!"

Of course, Philby didn't _actually _say that; he just thought it very fiercely. What he really said was "Yeah, Willa and I are pretty good mates."

"I thought so; I've seen the two of you hanging out before. Well, anyway, I was wondering, do you know if she's planning to go to the Spring Fling?"

Philby felt a sudden surge of contempt for this tall, muscular boy, even though Spencer's only real crimes were being handsome and charming and smitten with Willa.

"I doubt she'd be interested in that sort of thing," Philby lied. In truth, he had no idea how Willa felt on the subject.

It seemed inconceivable that someone as unique as Willa could ever be interested in anything as superficial as a high school dance. She'd probably find it deadly dull after all her adventures with the Kingdom Keepers.

But on the other hand, girls could surprise you every so often. The last time Willa had come over, she'd shocked Philby to the core by beating him six times in a row at Mario Kart Racing. Then, to make matters even stranger, she'd followed this up by suggesting that the two of them make cupcakes, just for the sheer heck of it.

Clearly, Willa was a girl of many diverse interests and talents, and Philby had been foolish to assume that dancing was not among them.

After a brief moment of silence, Spencer spoke again. "Well, if that's the case, I suppose that I could ask her out for dinner and a movie the night of the dance. There's a new Italian place that just opened I've been meaning to try out. I guess I'll just talk to her tomorrow and see whether she'd prefer the dance or the movie. Anyway, it was nice talking to you, Philman."

Philby watched the older boy walk away, the feeling of disgust rising in him once again. It looked like Spencer—revolting perfect Spencer—was going to get what he wanted after all. Philby wasn't sure which of the two images made him the most sick to his stomach: the image of Spencer and Willa sharing a large plate of spaghetti after having spent two hours in a dark theatre or the image of Spencer's brawny arms wrapped around Willa's tiny waist as they slow-danced."

The thought occurred to Philby that he could stop both of these visions from ever taking place; he just had to ask Willa out before Spencer Randolph did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Willa was sitting at the kitchen table, her math homework in front of her, when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked over to the front door, opened it, and saw Philby standing on her porch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"No 'It's a pleasure to see you today, Philby; how are you?'" he teased.

"Well, you're smiling so it's obvious that you're doing well. And it's _always_ a pleasure to see you."

Willa flushed as she suddenly realized how that must have sounded. For a moment, Philby merely stared at her curiously, but then, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Willa…I was hoping…that is… I was …I was wondering…if you would be …be interested in…" he trailed off, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"Interested in what?"

Philby spoke again, carefully looking everywhere but directly at Willa. "In…in going with me on a…a…"

"A _what_?" Willa asked, struggling to contain her excitement. It looked as though after over a year of flirtation, Philby was finally going to ask her out.

"A da—I mean … a…a walk."

"A walk?" Willa could feel her face falling, in spite of her best attempt to conceal her disappointment.

"Yes, a walk. We can talk about our project."

"You're right. We should start talking about that."

"So, you're coming?"

"Yeah, just hang on a second. I want to grab a sweater."

She shut the door and walked upstairs to her room. She grabbed her favorite cardigan and pulled it on; March in Orlando, Florida could occasionally turn rather chilly, and Willa wanted to be prepared for anything. Before she left the room, however, she dabbed a bit of blush on her cheeks and quickly ran a comb through her hair.

Philby was still waiting on her doorstep when she returned.

"Let's go."

"Alright."

They walked in silence for a time, each trying to think of what to say. Finally Philby spoke up.

"So, I've been thinking about the Spri—about…about our project. The only requirement is that it has to be on a noteworthy American woman—correct?"

Willa nodded. "Yes, March is Women's History Month. That's why we're doing the projects. Have you thought about who you might like to research?"

"I dunno. Amelia Earhart, maybe. What about you?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"Willa!"

"Say it."

He crossed his heart solemnly. "Very well, I promise I won't laugh. Come on, Willa. It can't be _that _embarrassing."

"Alright, I really want to do our project on Pocahontas."

"That isn't embarrassing at all. Actually, Pocahontas suits you extremely well. She's pretty and clever and brave—just like you. You even look like her—I mean—the way she looks in the Disney movie—of course, no one knows what she really looked like."

"Thank you."

Philby shrugged this off bashfully. "It was nothing."

"Still, it's not everyday I get told that I look like a princess."

"Oh, come off it. I'm sure you hear that all the time."

She blushed slightly and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "No, actually. You're the first one to say it."

"So if we _do_ end up doing our project on Pocahontas, will we have to hold hands and sing 'Colors of the Wind'? 'Cause I'll have to pass on that."

"Is the idea of holding my hand_ really _that distasteful?"

"No actually, it's the fact that I can't sing to save my life. I'd…I'd have no objection to holding your hand."

Willa turned her head slightly and found that Philby was staring at her, a very odd expression on his face. He flinched as though she'd caught him at something and looked away. They continued walking for a time, neither of them saying a word until Willa finally had the courage to break the silence.

"So, you're okay with doing our project on Pocahontas?"

"I'm more than okay with it," Philby replied.

"We can probably start researching tomorrow—once we get our choice approved."

"That sounds great. We'd better get you back to your house. I doubt your parents want you out after sunset."

She smiled mischievously. "Little do they know that I've been out after sunset many times."

They turned around and started for Willa's house.

"You _have_?" he said, evidentially shocked.

"Well, sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Well, technically I've been out and in my bed at the same time."

Comprehension suddenly dawned on his face. "Oh, you're talking about being a Kingdom Keeper."

"Yes. What did you think I meant?"

"I dunno. It's just… I hear Spencer Randolph has a late curfew."

She laughed. "So you thought I snuck out at night to meet with Spence?"

He shrugged. "Well, I thought it was a possibility. He obviously likes you, and I've always thought that it was a mutual thing."

"It isn't. I mean, Spence is nice and all, but he's not… he's not really my type."

"You have a _type_?"

Willa thought she detected the slight note of panic in Philby's voice but then decided she must have been imagining it. "Well, not really. It's just I'd rather go out with someone that I can really talk to. Someone who shares my interests and can make me laugh."

'_Someone like __**you,**__ Philby,'_ she added silently.

They eventually arrived at her house, and Willa walked up to her porch. Philby, meanwhile, bent down on one knee to tie his shoe, or—at least—Willa _assumed _that he was tying his shoe until he spoke up.

"Willa, the Spring Fling is next month. And I was…well…I was thinking." He cleared his throat. "Would you like to go with me?"

She gasped in delight. Philby, however, seemed to interpret this somewhat differently.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you might like to go. If it's not really your thing, maybe we can go out to dinner or roller-blading or…or something. It's just… I really like you, Willa, and I want to spend more time with you."

"No, Philby, I would like to go to the dance. It's just…"

"It's just you'd rather go with someone else," Philby said gloomily as he rose to his feet.

"No, I want to go with _you._ It's just… I'm just so shocked that you finally asked. What took you so long?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I'm starting to wonder that myself. So, you'll go with me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He then joined her on the porch, and they sat down. He reached for her hand as the two of them watched the sun sink into the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ironically the person most excited about Willa and Philby's upcoming date was neither Willa nor Philby.

"You finally worked up the nerve to ask Willa out? Oh, Philby, I'm so _proud_ of you," Charlene Turner squealed excitedly.

The two of them were drinking lemonade on the outdoor patio of Philby's house. Philby had texted Charlene earlier in the day and asked her to come over, explaining that he had important news. Having been convinced that Philby's "important" news regarded the Overtakers, Charlene had expected to find the other Kingdom Keepers there and had been bit concerned when Philby told her that she was the only one invited.. She thought Philby might ask for an encore of the kiss they'd shared when Charlene was under the Wicked Queen's spell.

"I…er…thank you."

Charlene beamed at him from her lawn chair. Although Charlene's own romantic daydreams had yet to come true, her friends' "happily-ever-after" gave her hope that these daydreams might in the future. After all, Willa had been trying to get Philby to notice her for months now, and her efforts had finally paid off. Maybe the same would happen for Charlene someday.

'_Or maybe not.'_ she thought as she suddenly remembered Amanda. She tried to force her thoughts to something else. "Do the others know yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Why?" Charlene asked, wondering if was trying to let her down gently on account of the kiss.

Philby shrugged. " For one thing, I knew you'd care. I mean, Jess would have to take her head out-of-the-clouds for long enough to listen. Maybeck would probably start a monologue about it's unfair that he's the only male Kingdom Keeper without a girlfriend, when it's completely obvious that he's ' the sexiest of us'—if only in his own mind."

"And Finn and Amanda are too busy making googly eyes as they frolic though Perfect Couple Land to care about anything except their own happiness."

Charlene's bitter tone surprised even herself. Philby, meanwhile, stared at her curiously, and she wondered whether he knew that she liked Finn. They sat there in silence for a time before she carefully changed the subject. "So, tell me more about you and Willa."

"There's…there's not much to tell. I stopped by her house last night, and we went for a walk. It took me awhile to work up the nerve, but when I finally did, I knelt down and asked her if she'd go to Spring Fling with me."

Her eyes widened. "You _knelt _down? I didn't think guys did that anymore."

The expression on his face turned to one of slight panic. " They _don't? _Oh, God, she must think I'm such an idiot."

" No, Philby. The girl is head-over-heels for you. Even if you fell flat on your face in front of the whole school, she'd still find you adorable. It's just… really _cute_ that you knelt down—that's all."

"Thanks." He paused before speaking again. "Charlene, there's really no other way to say this other than to just to say it. Part of the reason that I told you before the others is that I need a favor."

" I'd be happy to help. What can I do?"

Philby flushed a slight shade of pink. "Well, you see, Willa's probably the first girl that I've really, _really _liked, and I don't want to disappoint her. And so, I thought that since you have more experience than I do in these sorts of things, you could help me practice."

A disturbing thought suddenly entered Charlene's mind, and she nearly choked on her lemonade. When she'd finally regained her breath, she spoke again. "Philby, if you're asking me to practice kissing with you, I'm gonna have to say no. I don't care how inexperienced you are; that's something you're just going to have to work out with Willa."

Philby's face was now the same tomato-red shade as his hair. "That's not what I meant at all. No, I was…I was hoping that—since you're an experienced dancer—you could give me a few lessons."

"You want me to give you dancing lessons?"

Looking slightly embarrassed, Philby cleared his throat and spoke again. "Yeah, I've … I've never been to a school dance—here or in England. I never really saw much of a point in going so I would always stay home, playing computer games or watching the telly. But now that I'm going to the Spring Fling with Willa…well the last thing that I want to do is make a fool out of myself in front of her."

"That is _so_ sweet, Philby. Of course, I'll help you."

"Thank you."

" The problem is finding a time when we can practice. I have cheerleading right after school three days a week and gymnastics from 5:00 until 7:00 every day."

" Don't worry, I've already thought of that. Now that I have control over the DHI server, I can choose who crosses over and when. I could cross the two of us over maybe two or three times a week, and we could practice then. That way, Willa doesn't see us practicing and get the wrong idea."

"That sounds perfect." Then, Charlene raised her lemonade glass in mock toast. "To Dell Philby, Orlando's resident genius and future Michael Jackson."

"Michael Jackson? Hardly."

"Au contraire, Romeo. When I'm done with you, people will be begging for you to bust out your Moonwalk."


End file.
